A travers le temps
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Une jeune fille a un pouvoir hors du commun...Pour en savoir plus aller lire! En rapport avec X-men Evolution**Prologue et chapitre 1**
1. Prologue

Bonjour a tous!!!!Ceci n'est pas une fic sur le film mais sur X-men Evolution!Donc oui il y a des différence car se sont tous des adolescents sauf Magneto, Mystique, Tornade, Wolverine, Xavier et Dent de sabre! Il y a aussi que Colossus, Gambit, Pyro(qui est roux) est avec Magneto. Toad est toujours vivant!Je ne pense pas qu'il y a d'autre chose à dire.A oui il y a les enfants a Magneto Wanda et Pietro ainsi que les 'amis' de Pietro Fred et Avalanche!  
  
Donc ceci n'est que le prologue, si vous voulez la suite Vous n'avez qu'a m'envoyer des revews!  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun persos a moi sauf Mikreskova!((C'est clair, cour et précis!))  
  
Résumé : Une contorsionniste qui a un drôle de pouvoir se retrouve à l'institut..((Pour en savoir plus aller lire!!!!))  
  
Rating : pas encore décider mais sûrement Nc-17..  
  
Couple : Si vous pensez que je vais vous le dire! C'est à vous de deviner!  
  
Bon asser de blabla!  
  
Prologue  
  
Dans un immense champ, s'élevait une tente au couleur multiple. Le vent venait agacer les drapeaux abandonnés. À l'intérieur de la tente était accroupi une jeune fille dans un coin, qui regardait le vide de la tente, les poutres cassées et grugées par les hermites. La jeune fille respirait fort essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passer. La jeune fille se leva lentement, pour être sûre de sa solidité. Il s'avéra que la jeune fille avait toute sa solidité. Pour s'étirer, elle leva sa jambe le long de son corps. Elle craqua par la suite toutes ses vertèbres, un à un. Un chat tigré gris et noir alla se frôler contre son mollet.  
  
-Hé Kirrroff! Dit la jeune fille en prenant la petite bête dans ses bras, Est ce que tu te rrrappelles toi ce qui s'est passé?.  
  
Elle sortit à l'extérieur, le vent soufflait fort et des nuages noirs s'approchait au loin dans le ciel. La jeune fille serra le chat contre elle et regarda autour. Elle s'aurait cru au milieu de nulle part.  
  
-On va aller parrr là, je crrrois voirrr l'autourrroute, murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de son chat. La jeune fille piqua à travers champ et arriva devant une grande route déserte.  
  
Le vent était plus fort que tout. La jeune fille ferma sa veste de cuir de style perfecto avec le chat contre elle. Une voiture stylisé passa à toute vitesse près de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers la voiture dont elle ne reconnu pas la marque. Pourtant la jeune fille connaissait très bien les voitures. Soudain la voiture recula aussi vite qu'elle avait passé devant elle et s'arrêta. Pour la fille, la voiture ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait vu dans des films futuristes. La vitre de l'auto se baissa. Un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans aux cheveux bruns lui adressa la parole.  
  
-Tu veux embarquer? Lui dit-il en démontrant les nuages qui s'approchait..  
  
La jeune fille fit oui de la tête et embarqua à l'arrière. Elle remarqua que la personne qui conduisait était un homme d'environ 55 ans. Il démarra la voiture aussitôt que la jeune fille fut attaché.  
  
-Je m'appelle Scott Summers et toi? Dit le jeune homme à l'avant.  
  
-Mikrrreskova Tcheknov, répondit la jeune fille, Et lui, en sortant le chat de sa veste, c'est Kirrroff.  
  
-Moi je suis le professeur Xavier, dit l'homme..  
  
-Votrrre voiturrre c'est une quoi? Demanda Mikreskova avec sa chique de gomme.  
  
-Une Mazda XL6 2003, répondit Scott.  
  
-Vous avez bien dit deux mille trrrois? Sursauta la jeune fille.  
  
-Ouais une belle voiture de l'année! Lui dit le jeune homme en caressant son siège.  
  
-De l'année? Toi êtrrre complètement cinglé! Carrr deux mille trrrois est dans 20 ans!  
  
L'homme au volant parla enfin.  
  
-Tu penses que l'on est en quel année?  
  
-En dix neuf cent quatrrre-vingt trrrois.  
  
-Alors bienvenue en 2003!, dit le professeur Xavier d'une façon énigmatique.  
  
La jeune fille commençait à avoir peur. Elle croyait que s'étaient des fous évadé de l'asiel ou des personne qui avait trop prit d'acide.  
  
-Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé au cirrrque?leur demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Au cirque Ukrainien abandonné? On raconte qu'une jeune contorsionniste aurait disparu subitement il y a vingt ans, lui dit Scott.  
  
-Et cette contorsionniste c'est toi, lui dit le professeur Xavier s'une voix calme.  
  
Et voilà c'était le prologue! Alors pour avoir la suite vous connaissez la recette!!!!!!! REVEW!!!!!!!! -________- ( 


	2. Bienvenue en 2003

Voilà, je vais vous laissez avec le premier chapitre avant de partir.et oui car je pars durant 5 semaines!en immersion anglaise!Pas le droit de parler français!Ni d'écrire! Alors c'est pour sa que je vous laisse le premier chapitre avant de partir! Car l'autre c'était juste un prologue!  
  
Place au remerciement à ceux qui ont eu la finesse de me laisser un revew!  
  
Aurora : Je vais essayer de faire d emon mieux! Mais comme je l'ai dit cela ira pas avant un mois!!!!et puis merci pour le beau compliment.ça fais toujours plaisir même accompagnée d'une presque menace de mort!lol Merci!  
  
Sirianna : Bah oui je vais vous donnez une suite! C'est sûre que je veux! Mais sa c'est si j'ai des revews!Merci!!!!!  
  
Skadia : Wow Skad! Tu es rapides!! Ouais elle a ce pouvoir de voyager dans le temps..Contente que ça te plaise bien et que t'aime l'idée! Et John je lui ferais jamais de mal je m'appelle pas Tione!lol Merci!  
  
Bon je ferais pas de disclaimer..  
  
Petit rappelle.Pas en rapport avec le film mais avec X-men evolution!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Bienvenue en 2003 Mikreskova!  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux tranquillement, peu sûre de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Elle se rappelait d'un jeune homme au lunette fumé ainsi que d'un homme chauve, qui lui parlait d'être en 2003 et non pas en 1983, l'année ou le punk et la pop britannique étaient à l'honneur.  
  
-Mademoiselle Tcheknov, comment vous sentez-vous? Lui demanda l'homme chauve qui était en chaise roulante près du lit de la jeune fille.  
  
La jeune fille se redressa doucement, une de se mèches blonde platine teindus lui tombant dans le visage.  
  
-Pas trrrop mal.à parrr que je crrrois que j'ai rrrêvé que vous me disiez que j'étais en 2003, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un mince sourire.  
  
-Parce que nous sommes en 2003, lui répondit énigmatiquement le professeur.  
  
-Mais comment cela est-ce possible! Il y a à peine quatrrrre heurrrre, j'étais à une rrrrépétition, et ce en 1983!  
  
-Ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être vous choquez, mais c'est la pure vérité, vous êtes une mutante et votre don, votre pouvoir est de défié une des lois les plus importante de a physique, c'est à dire le temps.  
  
-Mais vous êtrrre fou!Les histoirrres de mutant sont fausses!Cela être inventé pourrr endorrrmirrr les enfants!, dit la jeune fille en sortant de son lit rapidement.  
  
-Suivez-moi je vais vous montrez.  
  
-Ou-est ma veste de cuirrr!, dit la jeune fille qui avait ignorer le professeur en cherchant dans la pièce ou elle se trouvait.  
  
Le professeur Xavier regarda vers un placard et fit ouvrir la porte du placard. Mikreskova vit soudain son manteau de cuir s'envoler vers elle.  
  
-C'est vous qui.qui avoirrr faiss ça! Dit la jeune fille en prenant son perfecto un peu apeurée.  
  
-Oui c'est moi qui est fait ça, maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit Xavier.  
  
La jeune fille mit sa veste et suivit ensuite l'homme en chaise roulante. Xavier l'emmena dans une immense salle aux allures sophistiqué pour la jeune fille. Car pour quelqu'un de notre époque, la salle semblait tout simplement très informatisé.  
  
-Ceci s'appelle Cerebro, il permet de retrouver n'importe quel mutant qu'il peut y avoir sur la terre. Dit le professeur Xavier à la jeune fille.  
  
Le professeur s'approcha d'un bureau qui ressemblait à un tableau de bord et montra à la jeune fille, son image d'elle dans la tente.  
  
-Vous voyez?  
  
-Oui je vois, dit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux, Mais comment est-ce que je vais rrretourrrrner à mon époque?  
  
-Lorsque tes pouvoirs seront plus développer et que tu pourras les maîtriser. Donc tu resteras quelques temps parmi nous, allé viens je vais allé te présenter aux autres, que tu devras considérer comme ta famille.  
  
Xavier l'emmena à la salle à manger. Il y avait une grande table au tour du quel, il y avait une horde de jeune qui semblait être en grande discussion.  
  
-Bonsoir chère X-men! Dit tout fort le professeur pour montrer sa présence.  
  
-Bonsoir professeur, répondirent les jeunes en c?ur.  
  
-Je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle camarade, qui restera quelques temps avec nous. Le temps quelle soit capable de maîtriser au mieux ses pouvoirs. Je vous prierai d'être gentil avec elle, car elle vient de 1983. Je la laisse parler.  
  
Les X-mens regardèrent attentivement la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant eux. Pas très grande, les cheveux blond platines avec la repousse noir de 5 centimètre attaché sur le coté avec une épaisseur inestimable de laque, des yeux noirs pétillant trop maquillé, des jeans tellement serrer qu'on se demande comment elle fait pour respirer, quelle portait avec un T-shirt des Sex Pistols avec un Perfecto fais de vrai cuir et une seule boucle d'oreille argent en forme de lance qui lui tombait négligemment sur son épaule droite, le coté contraire de sa couette. Aux yeux de tous, elle était l'image type de l'adolescent de la décennie 80.  
  
-Bnsoirrr je m'appelle Mikrrreskova Tcheknov , dit-elle d'une voix peu sûre.  
  
Une fille rousse se leva et alla y tendre la main, que Mikreskova serra.  
  
-Je m'appelle Jean Grey, je suis télépathe!se présenta la jeune fille qui pointa par la suite un jeune homme brn au lunette fumé, le même que Mikreskova avait rencontré dans la voiture, Lui c'est Scott Summers alias Cyclop, lui il peu lancer des rayons lasers avec ses yeux.  
  
Le jeune homme lui fit un petit salut de la main. Ensuite un être bleu qui était assit à coté de Scott partit en fumé pour réapparaître à coté de la jeune fille.  
  
-Salut moi je m'appelle Kurt Wagner alias Diablo, dit l'être aux allures d'elfes avec un accent allemand, Je suis content de voir que je ne serai plus le seul avec un accent !  
  
Ce qui fit rire la jeune fille et qui la fit détendre un peu.  
  
Une jeune fille aux allures gothique se leva à son tour.  
  
-Moi c'est Malicia. Et si tu veus un précieux conseil je te conseil de ne pas me toucher.  
  
-Et pourrrquoi? Lui demanda Mikreskova.  
  
-Parce que je pourrais voler tout ton énergie ainsi que tes souvenirs, dit Malicia avec un mince sourire.  
  
-J'ai comprrris le message! Moi pas toucher toi! Carrr si toi toucher moi, toi me voler mon don de souplesse! Et ça je ne veux pas! Dit Mikreskova en riant.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaa, c'est sa ton pouvoir! Dit Kurt.  
  
-Non ce n'est pas mon pouvoirrr.c'est juste parrrce que au cirrrque j'étais une contorsionniste acrobate.  
  
-Ah d'accord, dit Kurt qui semblait déçu de ne pas avoir eu raison.  
  
Une jeune fille avec une queue de cheval alla aussi lui serrer la main, mais elle fit passer sa main à travers celle de la jeune fille qui sursauta.  
  
-Moi c'est Kitty, j'espère que tu vas te plaire ici! Dit la brunette.  
  
Un jeune noir s'avança vers elle.  
  
-Moi c'est Evan ou Spike, dit le jeune homme en question en lançant comme un pieu au plafond.  
  
Une femme noire aux cheveux blancs alla aussi vers elle.  
  
-Je m'appelle Ororo mais on m'appelle aussi Tornade! Je te souhaite la bienvenue à l'institut! Dit la femem avec douceur et avec un large sourire, Et je crois que je serais mieux de te présenter lui que tu vois dans le fond, dit la femme en pointant un homme aux allure sauvage, Car il risque de ne pas se présenter lui même, c'est Logan qu'on appelle aussi Wolverine.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête. Mais l'homme par politesse leva la tête vers la jeune fille.  
  
-Bonsoir gamine, dit-il d'une vois rugueuse.  
  
Ce qui intimida la jeune fille.  
  
-Et toi c'est quoi ton truc, demanda Kurt.  
  
-Moi.heu.je voyage dans le temps.c'est pourrr sa que je suis en 2003 et non pas en 1983.  
  
-Et mais sa fonctionne avec la légende du cirque! S'écria Kurt, Donc c'est toi la contorsionniste qui a disparu, les ukrainiens ont eu peur et ils ont abandonné le cirque!Ce qui explique aussi ton accent!  
  
-Kurt ferme-la! S'écrièrent en c?ur les autres X-mens.  
  
-Ton nom de code seras Zirkus, dit le professeur Xavier, bienvenue parmis- nous!Demain tu iras à l'école t'inscrire.  
  
-Trrrès bien prrrofesseurrr, je le ferrrai.  
  
-Bienvenue parmi-nous et surtout bienvenue en 2003, dit Malicia avec un mince sourire, sachant que la jeune fille aurait de la misère à s'adapter.  
  
Mais Mikreskova lui répondit par un large sourire.  
  
Fin de mon chapitre! Alors la suite n'iras pas avant un mois certain! Alors je suis vraiment désoler! C'est parce que je pars en immersion anglaise! Loin de chez moi..et de mon ordi! C'est la même chose pour folie..Je susi désoler! Mais je vous aime! Pis je veux des revew pareil la!  
  
-____-  
  
Mya qui vous aime !((revew please pis je vais plus vous aimez!!!!!!)) 


End file.
